


逆向年龄差

by Dawning1109



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawning1109/pseuds/Dawning1109
Summary: 20岁的啵扛不住26岁的战，18岁的战也扛不住28岁的啵。18岁忠犬强攻战×28岁女王诱受啵
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

肖战刚刚经历完高考，成绩已经出来，考的还不错，足够他自己挑一所喜欢的学校。高三的暑假，碌碌无为，没有了升学的压力猛的让人有些无措。

很平常的一天。

昨晚峡谷嗨到凌晨两点，今天一大早就被老妈喊起来说要带他出去见人，厨房喊一次，肖战嗯嗯啊啊地答应就是不起来，气的肖妈妈开门放狗。边牧真的很聪明，咬着肖战的被子死命往下拖，空调开到16度盖着被子睡很舒服，但是没了被子就有点冷。

肖战任命的爬起来，糙汉子也不说用个洗面奶，出去见人还是把昨晚熬夜的胡子给刮掉。短袖，长裤，运动鞋。直男怎么来他怎么来，临走前想了想还是把黑框眼镜给放在家里。

妈妈跟朋友好久不见甚是想念，王阿姨连客套的夸奖都没有就跟肖妈妈聊起了诗词歌赋，烹煎烤炸。

总不能在别人家打游戏吧，虽然心里念着今晚上王者，但是现在还是乖乖巧巧的坐在一边扣指甲。

鬼使神差的，肖战下意识地扭过头去看。

一个男生。

穿着简单的家居服，短裤到膝盖上方，露着两条细长白的腿。手里不出意外的拿着手机，低头发着什么消息。想来刚刚起床，头发睡的乱蓬蓬的，拿着发带箍着，抬眸看了一眼肖战，冲着他笑了一下。

"醒了？厨房里有牛奶，已经热过了。"许是阿姨跟自家妈妈聊的太嗨，连自己儿子都不管了。

肖战也不好意思一直盯着人家，就红着耳朵继续扣自己的手指。

那人洗漱完之后从厨房咬着一袋牛奶出来，就坐在肖战旁边，一边喝牛奶一边扣手机。

肖战眼瞅着一条细白的腿挨着他坐下，那条腿碰到他的一瞬间就像电流划过整个身体。低头是腿，抬头是那人咬着牛奶的嘴唇和吞咽的喉结，怎样都是个折磨。

肖战也不知道自己难受的哪个劲，就是浑身燥热，不知道该说些什么。

其实男生的友谊开始的特别快，一句峡谷走吗？瞬间从陌生人变成并肩战斗的兄弟，一句国骂就能让人与人距离极速加近。

之前肖战和别人也是这样交朋友的。

可是现在，离近了观察这个人，皮肤是真的好。但是左耳的黑色耳钉，身上若有若无的香水味道，偶尔发出的语音，即使穿着居家服也能让肖战感受到自己与他的距离。

如果自己邀请他玩游戏，他会不会说，这是小朋友玩的游戏？

那人喝完牛奶，添了添嘴唇，跷着二郎腿。肖战感觉那人整个重心又往他这边移了一点。

肖战想平复一下自己的心情，就偷偷拿出手机，翻出游戏乱点，也不知道自己想干什么。

"你什么段位呀？"冷不丁的传来一声。

肖战感觉那人往自己这边看了看。

"钻石…"肖战自己都感觉到自己声音的颤抖。

"呦，不错。有机会一起玩游戏呀！"原来他的玩游戏呀，真好。

"好…"肖战答应道。

许是听到他们这边的谈话，阿姨和肖妈妈终于停下了她们的生活小妙招分享。

"小战呀，这是你一博哥哥，你们好像都没见过吧？"王阿姨给肖战介绍。

"可不是，当初你们搬家的时候一博才十岁，我们家小战还没出生呢！"肖妈妈乐乐呵呵的回答。

"这还不是怪你结婚那么晚，说好一起结婚的，你怎么晚那么多年！""是你结婚太早！"两个闺蜜笑着互相埋怨。

肖战扭过头看王一博，王一博撑着下巴，手肘放在大腿上，侧过脸来看他:"你十八岁？"

王一博问他。

肖战点了点头:"嗯，今年刚高考完。"

王一博"啧"了一声:"好年轻哦…我都二十八岁了。""果然，十八岁岁的小孩，满脸胶原蛋白。"王一博伸手掐了一把肖战的脸。

"唉，小战今年考的不错吧，准备上哪个大学？"王阿姨问他。

"A大。"肖战回答道。

"A大？一博，A大是不是就在你的城市？"王妈妈问王一博。

王一博扯着嘴角笑:"小学霸，等你去了A大来找我呀，我住的离你们学校不远。"

"哥哥带你嗨。"王一博手肘搭着肖战的肩，整个人都靠在肖战身上。

肖战点了点头，心脏扑通乱跳。

通知书到的那天，肖战手指划过快递封面。

之前是对自己十几年的求学生涯负责，现在心中所想却是对未来的无限憧憬。

自从那天见过王一博之后，肖战不时总会想起他。有时是打开游戏，他说有空跟自己一起玩。有时是洗脸刷牙，他那天用的那种洗面奶？喷的什么香水。

肖战也不知道自己这是在干什么。

"小学霸，什么时候开学呀？"王一博给肖战发来消息。

上次走之前，两个人同时站起来，肖战这次发现这个哥哥比自己矮一点。王一博显然也发现了这一点，吧砸着嘴:"现在的小孩都这么高的吗？"

又踮起脚尖跟肖战比划了一下，啧，"你多高呀？"

"183。"肖战回答道。

"行，这个身高正好。"王一博笑着说。

好？好什么？肖战下意识地点了点头。

不敢当着面问王一博要微信号，主要是不知道拿什么当借口。一路上魂不守舍的，回到家就支支吾吾的，说什么刚忘记问那个哥哥要微信了，能不能让妈妈跟王阿姨问一下哥哥的微信号。

肖妈妈一挑眉，边给王阿姨发微信边没好气跟肖战说:"想跟一博一起玩游戏吗？你一博哥哥工作忙，别大晚上的打扰人家。"

看着自家妈妈转发过来的微信号，肖战突然就不敢点下去。

倒是自己微信突然有一个人加他好友。

"我是王一博。"

肖战连忙点了同意。

"小学霸找我干什么？"肖战发现他不自觉在脑海中想象王一博现在的语气，许是躺在床上，舔着嘴角。

"没什么，想着有空跟你一起打游戏。"肖战抖着手，尽量让自己看起来正常反应。

"哦~行，你有空了喊我。"王一博很快就回复了。

简单的聊天之后，肖战不自觉的翻起王一博的朋友圈，幸好，他没有设置朋友圈三天可见，他能很轻易的窥探王一博的生活。

他喜欢拼乐高，十天朋友圈中六条乐高，有时候为了使乐高看起来好看，就连半个客厅都拍了进去，肖战知道那是他在A市的房子，看起来很干净。

有两盆绿植，塌边的懒人沙发，橱窗上摆放的奖杯，桌子旁散落的几张白纸。

王一博的朋友圈纷乱杂多，有下班偶然拍到的夜景，有看书时拿黑笔画出的摘抄，有做饭偶然成功的喜悦，有花费心思拼出来的乐高，有放假旅游的美景，可可爱爱。

幸好，没有女朋友。

肖战也不知道自己在幸好些什么。

"九月十号。"肖战意识到自己发了好长时间的楞，连忙回复王一博的微信。

"我明天就走了，等你开学来找我，我带你出去。"王一博很快就回复。

"你…明天就走了？"肖战还没反应过来消息就已经发出去了。

"是呀，我这种社畜跟你们大学生不一样，我们假期短的要命。"肖战看着消息，什么你们我们的，好像…两个人之间格格不入似的。

"好，谢谢一博哥。"肖战客套着。

王一博发来个摸头的表情包。

A市离肖战家不远，肖爸肖妈也觉得儿子这么大了，应该也丢不了，就放任他自己去学校。肖战觉得反正也是意料之中，就自己订车票，自己提溜个行李准备去学校。

毕竟也不远，肖战就坐个火车晃晃悠悠的出发开启学校之旅。

"什么时候到？你爸妈送你？"肖战在火车上逛b战看视频看的正嗨，王一博突然发消息过来。

自从上次王一博跟他说要去上班之后，肖战自觉地不去联系他，好像…有半个月了吧。

"还有一个小时到，没有，我自己来的。"肖战退出视频回王一博微信。 

"我爸妈觉得我自己丢不了。"肖战想了想还是把这句话填上。

"小可怜儿…"王一博回他。肖战也发了一个委屈的表情包。

"你快到了给我发消息，我去接你。""工作了，撤了。"肖战还在思考客套的话，王一博就不给他机会，迅速的退出聊天。

行吧……嘿嘿……

肖战也没了看视频的心情，盯着窗外的风景，莫名的兴奋起来。

"一博哥，我快到了。"肖战给王一博发消息，后来又觉得太尴尬，就加了个傻笑的表情包。

王一博那边等了两分钟发过来一张照片，是火车站的出站口:"我在这儿等着你。"

肖战回个，等着我。

肖战坐到王一博车上时，才真感觉什么是差距，二十八岁靠自己在A市有房有车，肖战真心羡慕。

"去吃饭？"王一博问他。

"好，谢谢一博哥。"肖战坐在副驾驶上莫名矜持。

王一博扭过头来看他，"你怕我吗？"

肖战抬起头:"没有呀…"

"那你跟我说话怎么不看我呢？"王一博口语中带着一点笑意。

"啊…"肖战还没想好措辞，王一博就帅气的打着方向盘倒车入库。

"小学霸，下车，哥哥带你吃饭。"肖战聪明的忽略上个问题。

其实他自己心里知道，他真的不敢看王一博，他怕自己的红了脸，乱了心。

吃过饭王一博带着肖战去学校报道，像家长那样帮他充饭卡，收拾床铺。

"谢谢一博哥。"肖战送王一博离开学校，站在车窗口跟王一博道谢。

王一博冲他笑了笑。


	2. 逆向年龄差(二)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文/木七  
> 20岁的啵扛不住26岁的赞，18岁的赞也扛不住28岁的啵  
> 18岁忠犬强攻×28岁女王诱受

刚开学的日子过得很快，纷多杂乱的社团、部门使人应接不暇，每天穿梭在找教室的时光中，浑浑噩噩。等反应过来，已经是十一国庆长假了。

肖战不打算回家，一是打扰父母这么多年少有的二人世界，眼不见为净，单身狗也有人权。二是没抢来票，这个事情告诉肖战以后要提前抢票。三是…王一博说国庆节要带他游A市，想想就有些兴奋。

国庆节是星期一，A大惯例不补课，所以肖战有将近九天的假期。星期五的早上肖战就处于一种兴奋的状态，把头发从这边吧啦到那边，甚至想抢室友的香水，被室友一巴掌拍到手上。

"肖战，你又不是去约会，就跟你哥出去玩几天，你兴奋成这样干什么！到时候可别你们两个换个地方玩游戏！"

肖战扭头就啐了室友一口:"你就是羡慕我可以出去玩而你只能待在宿舍！"

室友一脸不可思议，满脸问号。

假前最后一节课肖战上的心不在焉，好不容易捱到下课，把书包撂给室友自己就往校门口冲。

王一博倒是早早的等在了学校门口，习惯性的去口袋里摸烟，又想着有小朋友在不太好，就摸出来一个糖含在嘴里。

"一博哥…"肖战上车坐到副驾驶位置上。

"等会儿去超市买点吃火锅的，一会儿回我家吃火锅吧。"王一博单手打着方向盘跟肖战说话。

肖战看着他哥单手开车，修长的手指映在方向盘上显得格外的白，寒假回家一定要学车。

"好，谢谢一博哥。"肖战笑着。

"肖战，看着我。"等红绿灯的期间王一博冲着肖战说。

肖战一脸疑惑看向王一博。

"我长的很吓人吗？"王一博问肖战。

肖战连忙摇头:"没有没有呀…你长得很好看。"

肖战偷偷红了耳朵，这也算他为数不多的直视王一博的眼睛，明明已经近乎而立之年，眼中却干净透彻。

"你都说我长得好看了…为什么总不是看我呢？我好伤心呀…"王一博故意嘟着嘴，委屈巴巴的模样。

"我…我…"昨天刚有幸加入辩论社的肖同学现在却支支吾吾的，看见王一博调侃意味太过于明显，肖战抿了一下嘴唇，笑道:"就是因为你长得太好看了嘛。"

"那你要多看看我哦~"王一博说道:"这样你就不会被一些小男生小女生骗走。"

肖战脑海中突然就蹦出持靓行凶四个字。

说好只是去超市买一些火锅材料，结果却大包小包拎回来一堆东西。

"你先去沙发上坐一会儿，看会儿电视，我去弄火锅。"一到家里王一博就推着肖战去客厅。

"我帮你…"肖战想着自己坐等吃饭是不是不太好。

正在将材料拿出来的王一博扭过头看肖战:"小学霸，你会做饭？"

肖战回想起自己为数不多的下厨，一咬牙一跺脚:"我可以学。"

"别了，你哥我独居这么多年，一顿火锅而已，我还是可以搞得定的。"王一博一副我就知道的样子:"你就好好去看电视吧…"

王一博伸手轻轻摸了一下肖战的脸颊。

见肖战还是站在厨房门口没有走的意思，无奈的说道:"行，那你过来帮我把围裙系上。"

肖战走过去拿过挂在墙上的围裙，王一博低头让肖战更方便，肖战满眼都是他哥嫩白的脖子，是不是加一点点红色更好看？

幸亏王一博家的厨房是开放性的，否则这满满的暧昧空气让肖战无处藏身。

"好了。"肖战给王一博的围裙系上一个蝴蝶结。窄窄的裙带更显得王一博的腰身，肖战偷偷拿手比划了一下，好像…自己一个手臂就能围过来。

"哥…"肖战喊了一声王一博，王一博正就着水龙头清洗青菜。

"嗯？"

"你国庆节不用陪女朋友吗？"

肖战其实知道王一博并没有女朋友。至少，近三年是没有的。可是他就是想让王一博亲口承认，好像这样…自己能够安心一点。

"我哪儿来的女朋友。"王一博不疑有他，很平常的回答道。

"那…男朋友呢？"肖战依靠在柜台边，努力让自己的语气做到平静，这样自己才会有一点胜算。

王一博转过头，冲着肖战笑。"你怎么知道的？我有这么明显吗？"

肖战眼睛往门口的储物柜上瞟:"我看见储物柜上的润…"

王一博也顺着肖战的眼光看过去，也没不好意思，甩了甩手上的水珠子，走过去把东西放在储物柜里。

"不好意思呀，走的太急，忘记放进去了。"

"懂挺多的呀？小朋友吓着了？"王一博走过去跟肖战靠在一起，手臂搭在柜台上，整个人侧着身子看着肖战。

"没有…你男朋友呢？不用陪他吗？"

"我哪里来的男朋友？"王一博反问他。

"那你…那个润…"王一博眼看着肖战的脸一点点红透。

"我自己用呀。"王一博挑着眉笑他:"没有男朋友，有点性生活不为过吧，小宝贝儿。"

肖战后悔挑起这个话题，但是确定了一些事情，就挺开心的。

"哥你快去弄火锅吧…"肖战快步走向客厅，抱着抱枕，目不转睛看着没有开的电视。

王一博靠着柜台，看着偷笑的肖战，自嘲地笑了一下。

这顿火锅倒是吃的宾主尽欢，毕竟谁也不能抵挡火锅的诱惑。平时出去吃饭，王一博都尽量吃清汤，但是看着肖战吃的鼻尖冒汗，也尝试性的吃了一点麻辣汤，但是把自己吃的连灌好多白开水。

吃过饭面临的问题就是睡觉的问题了。王一博的房子是典型的单身公寓，唯一的客房还被改成的放映室，所以晚上肖战睡哪里显然就是一个问题了。

放在平时，王一博估计会让肖战和他一起睡，毕竟床是双人床。可现在肖战既然已经知道他的性取向，再让人跟他一起睡，肖战不尴尬，王一博自己都要尴尬了。

他可不想带坏小朋友。

"委屈你一下吧，今晚睡沙发…你睡觉还可以吧？"王一博看着小小的沙发，有点不好意思。

"可以的哥。"肖战倒是没什么，去朋友家也不是没睡过沙发。

忙了一天，又吃了火锅，王一博有些受不了自己身上的味道，嘱咐肖战自己看电视，自己拿着衣服去了洗手间。

肖战听着洗手间门关，听着雨洒开关的声音，听见水声。他发现自己不能控制的去想卫生间的情况，脑子里划过的都是不能播的画面。

是水冲过王一博肌肤的样子，是王一博关了水用沐浴露划过身体的样子，是王一博闭着眼睛让水冲过脸颊窒息的样子。

门开了。

肖战连忙回神，王一博穿着肖战第一次见他的那一套居家服，小腿上的水珠还没有擦干净，顺着小腿线条慢慢划过，头发湿漉漉的，脸上还有水蒸气闷出来的潮红。

"牙刷、毛巾我已经给你准备好了，在洗手间放着，你洗漱完早点睡，明天我带你出去玩。"王一博嘱咐到。

肖战乖巧地点了点头。

走进洗手间，里面仿佛还有王一博的气息，洗手间中的水蒸气还没有完全的散去，镜子上一层水雾，肖战轻轻擦拭着镜子，望着镜子中的自己，自己算是栽了。

一个28岁的漂亮男人，对他的吸引力真的太大了。


	3. 逆向年龄差(三)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文/木七  
> 20岁的啵扛不住26岁的战，18岁的战也扛不住28岁的啵  
> 18岁忠犬强攻战×28岁女王诱受啵

肖战猛的一睁眼，静默的感受自己身体的变化，昨晚的做的太过于刺激，他竟然梦到自己把王一博压在身下，王一博那双细白修长的腿还缠到自己身上，呸，你就是馋他的身子，肖战心里自己唾弃自己。

看了一眼腕表，早上六点。偷瞄了一眼王一博的房间，还没有起床的迹象。肖战翻出书包里备用的内裤，偷溜摸的进了洗手间。

大学生正餐不行，加热个面包倒杯牛奶总还是会的，还会煮俩鸡蛋。

等王一博起床的时候，肖战已经将早餐摆好放到餐桌上。

"哥，早呀。"肖战跟王一博打招呼。他发现他哥起床时头发睡的翘起一撮毛，踢踏个拖鞋，一点白天成功人士的样子都没有。

"早…"王一博打着哈欠进洗手间。

一眼就看见那个晾在晾衣架上的内裤，王一博衔着牙刷，似笑非笑的看着，轻轻的碰了一下。

"弟弟…"王一博洗漱完出来，走到肖战身边，搭着人的肩膀凑到肖战耳朵旁，压低了嗓音。

肖战让人的声音激的一激灵，转过头正好对上王一博那张精致的脸:"干嘛呀…哥？"肖战问的有些没底气。

"弟弟身体挺好的呀…"王一博笑着调侃道。

肖战迷迷糊糊地"啊？"了一声:"是的吧…"

王一博知道肖战没听懂，也没多说，起身走到餐桌对面，双手撑着下巴:"最近天气不好，衣服可能干不了…"

肖战猛的意识到他哥指的是什么，突然就涨红了脸，不怪他，怪就怪梦中的王一博太过诱人。

"是呀，是呀…哥，吃饭吃饭…"肖战忙不迭地转移话题，给他哥殷勤的加了个鸡蛋。

说的是国庆七天乐，结果刚乐了三天王一博就撑不住了，盘腿坐在沙发上，死活不肯再出门。

"哥…你今年28岁了…"肖战看着那个沙发上抱着抱枕的人，颇有些无奈。

王一博大大方方的翻了个白眼:"谁跟你们小年轻似的，我都快三十岁了。"

"老胳膊老腿的。"王一博还特意的伸了伸自己的胳膊腿，象征性的锤了锤腰。

"哥，你长得可不像二十八岁，如果出去，说我比你大肯定也有人信。"肖战半跪躺在地毯上，偷偷的靠在他哥腰肢的位置。

"哼，我可真是天然丽质。"王一博也不在乎肖战靠在他身上的事情，看着肖战惊讶的表情，"怎么！你哥我难道不是天生丽质吗！"

肖战连忙安慰:"哥，哥，你最帅了，我从没过你这么帅的！"

王一博踢了肖战一下:"弟弟现在可以呀，都会哄我了~"

九天的假期过得很快，三天玩乐，六天开黑，两个人一个窝在沙发上，一个窝在地毯上靠着他哥，有些什么气氛在两个人中间飘散着。

回到学校的肖战每天跟王一博联系，一口一个一博哥，吃了吗？吃的什么？好吃吗？我也想吃。作业好多，教授太无聊，你在干什么？早上好，晚上好，多吃点，别喝酒。

一天一问。

突然有一天王一博发现，他现在都会不自觉的跟肖战汇报自己的情况，我才是他哥？

算了，现在年轻人太虎。

"喂？哥？"刚下晚自习的肖战接到了王一博的电话，对呀，谁能想到大学还能上晚自习呢？

电话那边特别嘈杂，没有人说话，只能听见路边汽车的鸣笛声和行人交谈的声音，肖战有些不放心，又喊了一声。

"喂？你是一博的家人吗？"电话那边是一个陌生的声音。

"是，我是他弟弟。"肖战一边往校门口走，一边回答。

"我们在金尊大酒店门口，一博喝醉了，我们也不知道他家在哪里，你们过来接他吗？"肖战听见话松了一口气，他也不知道为什么会冒出他哥跟人打架他去捞人这种念头。

"唉，好，谢谢哥，您先帮我看一下一博哥，我现在打车过去。"

"谁呀？你给谁打的电话？"肖战听见王一博在那边嘟囔，声音听起来还算正常，只不过比之前声音多带了点黏诺。

"给你弟弟打的电话，让他过来接你，问你家住哪里你也不说…你说你家地址那么保密干什么，我们能去偷你东西不成？"朋友在那边抱怨他。

"我弟弟？我哪里来的弟弟？哦…你说战战呀，我跟你说，我弟弟长的可好看了，嘿嘿…一米八三！特别帅!"

他…夸我帅。

这边的肖战等电话挂掉之后，拿着手机收拾自己的头发，这边弄弄，那边碰碰。

"小伙子，去接对象呀呀，这么晚了约会你们小年轻可要注意呀…"司机在前面调侃。

"没，去接我哥。"也能当成约会，他单方面约会。

司机挺尴尬的，"你们兄弟感情挺好的呀…"

是呀，感情特别好，想单方面上床的那种兄弟情。

肖战到的时候，王一博正依靠着一根柱子闭目养神，他的朋友拿个手机坐在一旁玩游戏。

"哥，我是一博哥的弟弟，我叫肖战。"肖战主动跟人打招呼。

"你好，我是一博公司里的同事，他今天喝多了，我们也不知道他家在哪里，问他他也不说，幸好有面部识别，他的通讯录里你是第一个，备注的弟弟。我们就给你打电话了。"朋友面面俱到的交代了一番，就打车离开。

肖战蹲在他哥身边看他，酒店门前有柔柔的灯光照下来，喝过酒之后有些上脸，面颊红润，是跟平常都不一样的王一博，肖战实在没忍住，拿出手机偷偷拍了一张照片，又不好意思的设置为屏保。

"哥，哥，起来我们回家了。"肖战轻轻地推了推王一博，他眯着眼去看，眼前的人影摇摇晃晃，他一巴掌拍过去:"你动什么呀？"

肖战无缘无故受了一巴掌，算了，也不疼。就掺着王一博站起来，小一米八的人，真是够轻的。

王一博喝醉酒了倒还算老实，可是就有一点不好…

"弟弟，你为什么长的这么好看呀，你才18岁，等你长到哥哥这个年龄，你要迷死多少小男生呀…到时候我都38岁了…"

"弟弟，我有偷偷给我朋友看你照片哦，他们都说你长得好看…"

"弟弟，在学校有人追你吗？你不能答应呀，现在要以学业为重呀。"

嘴不老实。

肖战害怕他刚喝完酒就坐车会晕车，就搂着人在马路上晃悠悠的，结果这人的嘴一直叭叭的，有些话能听，有些话肖战听的浑身燥热。

"弟弟，你当初为什么洗…"

"哥，你再不闭嘴…"

"我就不闭嘴！"王一博踮起脚尖，强行的跟肖战平视:"你能怎么办？"

肖战看着近在眼前的嘴唇，本就是水润的，喝醉之后更显红嫩。

晚上十点半，夜黑风高夜，路上没人。

肖战吻了王一博，蜻蜓点水，蹭过嘴唇。后又不甘心，下定决心，加深了这个吻。

王一博迷迷糊糊的，只觉得温热，轻轻的咬了一下肖战的舌尖。


	4. 逆向年龄差(四)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文/木七  
> 20岁的啵扛不住26岁的战，18岁的战也扛不住28岁的啵  
> 18岁忠犬强攻战×28岁女王诱受啵

说宿醉之后会忘记一切的人果然是骗人的。

王一博清醒后头痛欲裂，这倒是好几年都没有喝醉过了。

做起来揉了揉自己的头，王一博不用回想都记得他是怎么回吻肖战的，又是怎么在拉着人家不让走陪他睡觉的。

难得的，好像肖战并没有拒绝…

添了添自己的嘴唇，嘶，属狗的吗？

满打满算，他跟肖战认识不过三个月，说喜欢吗？长得好又贴心的小奶狗谁不喜欢？肖战喜欢他吗？肯定的。但是两个人能持久吗？王一博不敢保证。

他其实有些怕，怕肖战一时兴起，怕肖战承受不住，更怕…肖战后悔。后悔喜欢男生，后悔喜欢一个比他大十岁的男生。

王一博决定对昨晚的事情闭口不谈。

下了床，开门去客厅，肖战正好提着早饭回来。

"哥，你醒了？"肖战倒是很自然。

"嗯。"王一博淡淡的回答道。

肖战把饭摆到餐桌上，两个人相视无语，房间里一片宁静，只有时钟滴答的声音。

"王一博，你是不是想对昨晚的事情赖账？"肖战率先开口。

王一博让饭呛了一口，咳嗽了半天，肖战忙里忙慌地给他拍背。

"干嘛呀，你那么害怕吗，你真的想赖账…王一博，你好狠的心…"肖战说的严重，语气确实喏喏的，他实在不知道如果王一博真的不提这件事，该怎么办。

"我昨晚喝醉了…"

"我们昨晚接吻了，你还喊我战战，你还让我陪你睡觉！"肖战闭着眼睛一口气全说了出来，哥哥都没了，还要什么脸！

行吧，老年人虎不过…

"肖战…"王一博正襟危坐:"我今年二十八了…"

肖战点了点头表示知道。

"我比你大十岁，而且我们才认识三个月…"

肖战又点了点头。

你不想说点什么吗孩子？

肖战一副油盐不进地表情，我不管，我就是要哥哥。

"肖战，你喜欢我吗？"王一博问他。

"你能接受以后出去别人问你有女朋友吗？你只能说没有吗？"

"你能接受你父母对你喊不孝子吗？"

"你能接受社会对你的眼光吗？"

"你真的能接受你的做爱对象跟你一样，你能接受男人的身体吗？"

王一博好大一长串问题抛出来，砸的肖战一愣一愣地。

"喜欢" "能" "能" "能" "能"

肖战一个问题一个问题回答。

"肖战，我曾经有个前男友…"这是王一博第一次讲他之前的事情:"我们谈了有一年，可始终没有上过床，你知道是为什么吗？"

肖战抿嘴，说，不知道。

"因为他说，他只喜欢我的脸，接受不了上床之后摸到哪儿都是平的，还有跟他一样的器官。"

"你真的能接受吗？"王一博问他。

肖战低头笑了笑:"哥哥，我馋你馋的紧。"

王一博坐在餐桌旁笑的格外好看。

试一试？

跟一个有勇气的小孩儿试一试。

肖战搬到了王一博的房子里住，是肖战撒泼打滚要求地，哪怕睡沙发也无所谓。

白天你上班我上学，晚上一起窝在沙发里看电视。

为了照顾经常加班的王一博，日常轻松的肖战承担起了做饭地任务。

炸了几次厨房暂且不提，反正这饭做的但也能吃，这是王一博亲口说的。

十八岁的小伙子年轻气盛的，王一博都不知道第几次在卫生间里看见肖战洗的内裤了。

倒也忍得住。

王一博戳着内裤笑道。

算了，都是自己男朋友了，总不能光让人家看不让人家吃呀，自己都守了这么些年了，好不容易找了一个，自己也忍不住呀。

那天是周五，王一博下班早，肖战却有事被耽搁了，说要晚一点回来。

王一博笑着挂了电话，转身去了卫生间。

肖战开门便是这样的情景。

王一博只着一个单薄的衬衫，堪堪盖住大腿，两天细白的腿露在外面，身上还散发着第一次见他时的气味。

少年人满身力气，浑身炽热。平时看着王一博偶尔在他面前露个胳膊腿的，就难以控制自己的目光，更何况是现在这个时候。

"哥…"肖战吻着王一博的嘴唇，嘴中喃喃道。

真的是第一次谈恋爱，这么青涩的吻技。王一博还有空在脑海中想这些。

王一博主动伸了舌头，舌尖与牙齿的触碰，是口腔内里包裹的柔软。肖战显然没有经历过这些，下意识地更搂进他哥的腰身，死命扣着。

肖战尝到了鲜，聪明的找回了主动权，专用去吸吮王一博的嘴唇，趁人没有防备时，叼着王一博的舌尖，轻轻的刺痛感。

"小学霸，别玩嘴唇了，哥哥带你玩点更刺激的吧…"王一博轻轻推了一把肖战，故意的调着情。

也不管肖战喘着的粗气，挣开被束缚的腰身，王一博牵过肖战的手往卧室里走。

"站着不要动哦~"王一博将人带到卧室里，就在门口的位置，拍了肖战肩膀。

王一博让人不要动，自己走到床边，肖战眼睁睁看着王一博解开衬衫扣子，一颗两颗，露出白净的胸膛和粉红色的奶头。像是故意刺激肖战似的，就坐在床沿边，眼波婉转，媚态尽现。故意舔着嘴唇，挑逗着少年人的忍性。

终是忍不住了，肖战冲过来身子挤在两腿之间，胡乱的吸吮着王一博的脖子，王一博翘腿，细白的双腿环绕着肖战的腰，双手搂着人的脖子，让自己的脖颈送到人的嘴中。

"肖战，摸一摸我…"王一博浑身燥热，肖战自己也不好受，人生第一次开荤就这么大阵仗，他真的有点扛不住，他下面那根冤孽憋的生疼，又不敢轻易去动王一博，听见王一博的声音，残存的理智一点儿也没有了。

放开被吸出红印的脖子，肖战转而往下，舌尖顺着锁骨划到胸膛，又打着转往上走，轻轻舔着那圈淡淡的乳晕，突然又吸着乳头，像小奶狗找到喜欢的东西，不停的啃咬。

王一博一声呻吟，另一边的乳头得不到照顾可怜兮兮，下半身也难受的紧。他平时不肯去鱼龙混杂的地方找一夜情，颇爱洁身自好，自己玩自己，无非也是拿个跳蛋，假阳具自己爽一会儿，跟别人玩自己的感觉差太远了。

"弟弟，好弟弟，你碰一碰下面…"王一博牵着肖战的手往下面引，少年人的手隔着衣物轻轻揉搓，时不时照顾一下前面，王一博撑着床的胳膊酸到不行，浑身颤抖。

"哥…想看看你小穴儿…"

王一博推了人一把，弯起腿自己脱了内裤，又转过身去床头柜里摸着什么东西。肖战看着人净白圆滚滚的屁股就那么生生的在自己眼前，没忍住，伸手上去摸了一下，王一博转脸娇嗔着拍了他一下:"急什么…"

王一博将手中的东西递给肖战:"用这个口味的润滑剂，我喜欢这个味…还有，记得戴套。"

肖战将润滑剂扔在一边，将王一博压在身下，上下齐手，舔着淡淡的乳晕，手伸到下面去揉搓那根冤孽。

"别玩儿了…"王一博有些受不住，他都能感受到肖战的孽根抵着他。王一博隔着裤子去揉肖战的下面:"真大…等会儿干起来一定很爽…"

"哥…"肖战声音沙哑，显然受得刺激不小。

"你快点儿，我不想有了男朋友还自己润滑…"王一博自己翻身趴在床上。

肖战拿起润滑剂，挤了一些在王一博的小穴儿处，修长的手指慢慢伸进去。

"嗯…啊…"王一博一声呻吟，肖战的手指很长，不算冰凉但是比起内里更显得刺激。肖战试探地动了动手指，他哥的小穴儿里面温暖，嫩肉包裹着手指，看王一博能够适应一根手指，就缓缓加进去一根，知道扩张到三根手指可以自由进入。

尽管他自己憋的很难受。

"可以了…"王一博其实有些迫不及待，动了动自己的屁股。扭脸看肖战，自己全身赤裸，肖战却衣冠整齐，莫大的刺激。

肖战脱了裤子，露出自己硬到发红的孽根，抵在了王一博小穴儿口。

"嗯…"真是疼，那是王一博第一个念头。像撕裂般疼痛，他能感受到肖战孽根地大。肖战慢慢抵进去，看着他哥疼他也难受，只能咬紧牙关慢慢的往里面进，终于整根都没了进去，肖战感受到小穴儿内里的紧致，爽的轻呼。

"你动一动…"王一博渐渐适应了肖战的尺寸，刚刚的疼痛过去，现在就想追求更大的刺激。

肖战听到了，突然的发力，慢慢撞击。"嗯…嗯…啊…"王一博叫埋在枕头上，手抓着被单，少年人腰力好，一下接着一下，没有一点儿喘息的机会。

"哥哥…哥哥…我好喜欢你呀…"肖战现在眼中地王一博浑身泛着红，一声一声的呻吟围绕在他耳边，刺激着他。

"嗯啊…"王一博声音变了调，真的撞到了。自慰的时候自己从来没有碰到，还以为自己敏感点轻，现在才发现，他和肖战真的天生契合。

"哥，我是不是碰到了…"肖战哑着嗓音问他。

王一博回答不出来，他感觉游走在天境，被干到失语，真的太爽了。

肖战把王一博翻过来，正面看他，王一博眼角有些泪水，不知道是刚开始疼的，还是现在爽的。

"哥哥你自己抱着腿好不好，我想这样干你…"

王一博双手抱着腿，让泛红的小穴儿赤裸裸的露在肖战眼前。

"轻点，轻点，你慢点…"这个姿势太深了，有些受不住。

肖战干红了眼。

"我要射了…战战…"王一博声音急促，他也没想到第一次能让一个小孩儿给干射。

"哥哥，等等我…"

两人喘息了一会儿，王一博摸着趴在自己身上的肖战:"老公，带我去洗澡吧…"

王一博是故意逗他的。

现在的小孩儿哪能这样刺激。

"哥哥，等会儿再洗吧…"

床上，浴室，客厅，王一博也不记得那天晚上到底做了几次，不得不说，小朋友体力真好。


	5. 逆向年龄差

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20岁的啵扛不住26岁的战，18岁的战也扛不住28岁的啵  
> 18岁忠犬强攻战×28岁女王诱受啵

一觉醒过来，弟弟技术还不错。

王一博悠悠的醒过来，房间里被厚厚的窗帘遮的不知今为何时，也没想着摸手机去看，肖战还在睡着，嘴边是一夜见长出来的绒毛，啧，弟弟才十八岁，他这个二十八岁的人竟然被十八岁的人折腾的要死，真有些丢人。

也不说他自己先勾引的人家。

肖战的手臂还搭在王一博的腰上，把王一博整个人圈在怀里。王一博轻微动了动，给自己找了一个舒适的位置，反正也没什么事情，竟又睡了过去。

再醒过来睁眼就看见肖战一脸憨笑看着自己，王一博没好气的拍了拍肖战的脸:"醒了不喊我，在这里傻笑什么呢？"

拍的不疼，肖战顺势蹭了蹭王一博的手心:"哥哥，我终于睡你了。"

王一博倒是没料到肖战会这么说:"怎么？跟我谈恋爱就是为了睡我吗？"

"我可是见你第一眼就馋你的身子呀…"肖战在王一博耳边低声说道。

"呸，下流。"王一博推了肖战一把，把人推的远了点。

"快起床做饭，我好饿。"王一博在肖战怀里转了个身，傲娇的对着人。

肖战追过去亲了一下他哥，笑着起身用自己那不怎么精湛的厨艺安慰他哥饥肠辘辘的胃。

王一博最近倒是觉得肖战有些不对劲，不是他们俩感情不对劲，该亲亲，该玩玩。

就是吧，总是支支吾吾的不知道想说什么。

"你想说什么直接说行吗？"王一博有些忍不住。

小孩儿这两天也为这件事情苦恼，听见王一博这么问，索性也就坦白了。

"那什么…我想跟我妈说这件事。"

"什么事？"王一博一时没反应过来。

"就…就咱们俩在一起这件事情呀！"肖战的语气听起来明显有些着急。

彼时的两个人正窝在沙发上看电影，电影里演的什么倒是没记住，一对儿小情侣你侬我侬的。

王一博猛的抬头磕到肖战的下巴，着急忙慌的。

"说什么胡话呢！"王一博语气着急"你才十八岁，你想让你爸妈打死你呀！"

肖战心中一愣:"你…你是不是不想跟我走下去，你是不是不喜欢我？"

王一博也觉得自己反应有些过激，就转过身来盘腿跟肖战说道。

"你才十八岁，未来青春还很长你知道吗？咱们俩现在在一起没多长时间，以后有什么遭遇咱们谁都不知道。"

"肖战，我知道现在你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，但只是现在。多少人走不到最后你知道吗？"

"如果你跟你爸妈说了这件事，你遭受的可不止一点点。"

肖战愣了好久都没说话。

"说到底，你还是不想跟我一直走下去，对吗？"

王一博也愣住了，他承认，他现在真的很喜欢肖战，可是那可是十年呀，十年呀。

两个人中间差了多少的岁月。

我跟你的交集本应该只是你喊我一声哥哥，我笑着摸着你的头喊弟弟。

我们可以一起喝酒，一起打游戏，我们也可以一起谈天说地。

如果我们关系很好，你会当我的伴郎，喊那个女孩一声嫂子，祝福我们早生贵子，生活安康。

可是，阴差阳错的，我身边睡了一个你。

"王一博，你知不知道，我真的很喜欢你。"

肖战想说，王一博，我真的很喜欢你。

"我们错过的时间慢慢去弥补好不好…"

"王一博，我比你小十岁，你知道什么概念吗？"肖战问王一博。

"什么概念？我上小学了，你还没出生？我大学毕业你刚上初中？"

"我能比你晚死。"

我能陪伴你到去世，我会着手给你选墓地，选一个双人的，没事的时候，我就拿一束花去看你，跟你说话，我会静静等着自己生命的终结，然后去找你。

下辈子，我还要遇到你。

王一博眼眶滑落一滴泪。

"我还年轻着呢！说什么死不死的！"王一博还是那个傲娇的性格。

"那，我跟爸妈说喽…"

"嗯。"王一博同意了。

整件事情王一博都没有参与，只是听到肖战经常背着他打电话，经常脸颊带伤回来看他，眼底下遮不住的淤青。

王一博很心疼，曾无数次要求肖战不要再说这件事情了，肖战总是毅然决然地摇摇头。

他说:"哥，这件事我来抗。"

王一博不是没有经历过出柜这件事。

说起来虽然很遥远，但是也记忆犹新。他也是在这个年龄向家人出柜的，被打的遍体鳞伤，跟家中断绝了联系。

可多么讽刺的是，跟他谈恋爱的那个人最后要跟一个女孩儿结婚。

在他结婚那天，王一博喝的酩酊大醉，喝的胃出血被送进了医院，是爸妈听说了这件事，担心他出事，特意赶过来的。

自那以后，王一博再也没有找过别人。不是没有追求者，男生女生，就是不敢再喜欢别人了。

骨子里的纯情。

等到肖战脸上终于有了一丝笑容是，已经是两个月之后的事情了。

那天肖战的妈妈给王一博打开电话。

"一博呀…"肖妈妈言语中透露着一些疲倦。

"阿姨…"

"一博呀…阿姨跟你说实话，我早就感觉，有这么一天…唉，肖战很喜欢你，你们尽量走的长远一些吧。"

"阿姨现在还不能对你们说祝福，但是我希望我的孩子能跟他喜欢的人一起生活。"

王一博哽咽着答应，他不知道肖妈妈是经历了多么强烈的思想斗争。

挂了电话，肖战蹦跶着过来:"哥，我妈跟你说什么了？"

王一博踮起脚尖搂着肖战的脖子:"我们走的长远一些好不好？"

肖战回抱着他:"六十年够吗？"

"够了。"

三年之后，肖战毕业了。

不想再继续读书，只想找工作，然后跟他哥过幸福的二人世界的肖战果断地推了保研名额。倒是把王一博气的两天没理他。

毕业那天，天气很好。实习的同学也都回来了，大家一起拍毕业照。

王一博开车进了校园，远远的站在大树底下躲阴凉。眼里望着的是心爱的人，手里拿着的一束花，手上带着的是昨天晚上肖战给的钻戒。

"哥！"肖战拍完毕业照蹦着过来找王一博，一想到自己以后能和王一博一起生活，就难以掩盖内心的喜悦。

"给你，毕业快乐！"王一博把花束给肖战。

肖战注意到王一博手上的钻戒，"昨天晚上还说不带，今天你就带着了。"

王一博没好气的翻了了白眼，昨天晚上那种时候，鬼才答应你的求婚，还带钻戒？

不是看你今天毕业，谁带钻戒？

两个人站在大树底下格外显眼。

远处几个女孩子指指点点，不知道在嘀咕着什么，一个女孩子就羞答答的跑过来问王一博:"你好，我有一个朋友想认识你一下，能，能加你微信吗？"

肖战这火蹭的一下就起来了。

把自己手中的花往王一博怀里一塞，伸手就搂过王一博的腰:"不好意思，名草有主了。"

感觉那姑娘楞楞的，肖战以为她还不死心，牵着王一博的手往姑娘眼前怼:"看见没！钻戒！一样的！"

也不知道姑娘最后激动着跑开是为了什么。

一切都步入正轨，一切都很好。

时间还很长，幸好有你陪着。

end.


End file.
